


银土车库

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: 排序由新至旧(会更新)





	银土车库

台风天 [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413648) [微博](http://t.cn/Ai8lnVcs)

等([如果有一天阿银不打小钢珠和买JUMP了](http://shenshengdeshiwu.lofter.com/post/1feb63a0_1c63724fe)后续) [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013310) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/HFBDSj8v9)

捡回天敌后续车(年下九鸦[捡回天敌](http://shenshengdeshiwu.lofter.com/post/1feb63a0_1c6195441)的后续) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/peE7d) [微博](https://m.weibo.cn/6754261147/4391464073001178)

清醒复又沉醉的清晨(为你醉酒后续) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/qWlzD) [微博](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404371172845328872)

为你醉酒(原著背景) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/Vbdp6) [微博](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404370523869027389)

未界定的关系(高中同级生只是半台车) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/xVrxE) [微博](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404369107968497420)

银土二人的私房小事(只是车门小段子)[AO3](https://reurl.cc/y9316) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/Hmhh3DYXL)

奇偶番外车(原著背景2.3w短篇[奇偶](http://shenshengdeshiwu.lofter.com/post/1feb63a0_12db78891)的番外，正文故事是变成腹语人偶的直男(自以为)银x单向暗恋的土)[AO3](https://reurl.cc/rO7dE) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/Hgc1PFCEi)

和小伙伴一起目睹长辈开车(同级生目睹老师(高桂)在开车) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/2RdMa) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/Hgc4kipxj)

房事战争六(原著背景，圣诞礼物) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/6n6Vk) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/H8EYu8fHF)

处心积虑(下) (神父银血族伯爵土，[前文](http://shenshengdeshiwu.lofter.com/post/1feb63a0_12cff6f8c)) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/4V05V) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/H8EDD52OR)

房事战争五(初中生竹马，微冲神近妙) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/G23Z3) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/H8EXHjFZ8)

房事战争四(现代邻居) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/QKvn0) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/H8EXhiT5b)

房事战争三(接续战争二，银时的报复) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/MKl1n) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/H8EWAsDvq)

房事战争二(原著背景，欺负阿银的坏方方) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/G23kd) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/H8EWgqpVi)

房事战争一(原著背景，不是车) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/WK24k) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/H8EVyFGRg)

什么都不会记得所以不用担心(连载文《[如果单恋对象中了春w药](http://www.lofter.com/collection/shenshengdeshiwu/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=609054)》的第二章) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/nG8Vv)

银诞红烧肉(房事战争零) (原著背景) [AO3](https://reurl.cc/kKz59) [微博](https://weibo.com/6754261147/H8ELGp5gr)

如果有哪个连结是贴错的请再告诉我


End file.
